1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical energy storage enclosures and more particularly pertains to a portable battery case for supplying electrical power from a battery to various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical energy storage enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical energy storage enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical energy storage enclosures include U.S. Pat No. 4,098,218; U.S. Pat No. 4,976,637; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,836; U.S. Pat No. 5,282,764; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,363; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,766.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable battery case for supplying electrical power from a battery to various objects which includes a battery housing having a twelve volt battery contained therein, a base member removably coupled to the housing which can be mounted relative to a boat, and a separable contact assembly extending between the battery housing and the base member to permit portable removal of the battery housing as desired.
In these respects, the portable battery case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying electrical power from a battery to various objects.